lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Seri-Relisia Terrick
Seri-Relisia Terrick is the daughter of Deilvin, and Lelliyla Terrick making her a member of House Terrick. Relisia Terrick would remain within the walls of Langstrand during the Lucernian Invasion of Rhunian and throughout the conflict she grew influencial among her family as there became a bitter split in their ranks about the direction of the family and Relisia was able to move many of the people towards the leadership of her father. After the defeat of Gondor and the rise of House Terrick in the new State of Rhunian it was Jaeden Terrick that would begin to fantasize about murder all the time eventually leading to him killing a peasent of which he was discovered for but his father covered this up to protect him, but this would lead to a split again among the family as many wanted Jaeden to be harshly punished for what he had done. When William Lovie III. arrived in Langstrand during the events of the Journey it was relisia that was put in front of him by her father as a means of seducing the crown prince, but while William was tempted he would resist Relisia out of his love for Bell Swan, but following this meeting the two would keep in contact. Having been released and rejoined his family it was Eithedir who would be married to Seri-Relisia Terrick who was a prominent member now of the court of Lucerne having become a handmaiden to the Queen of Lucerne thus signalling a powerful marriage for Eithedir, but his secret castration led to him arranging a dramatic plan to isolate her following her arrival so that none would discover his great shame. During the bedding ceremony it was Eithedir who secretly brutalized Relisia and threatening her to secrecy he took over control of a small holdfast on Edelhend Island naming it Shadowhill Estate and taking Relisia there he formed an all female estate with the only men who visited the estate being fellow eunuchs he had begun rallying to his side name. Hidden inside of Shadowhill for years it was relisia who finally managed to find her chance to get outside the walls when her friendship to Thurinil of Shadowhill led to a letter being sent to her father who played into the plans of Relisia and had the High Priestess of Langstrand travel to Shadowhill Estate while Eithedir was away in the Invasion of Westbridge. Having made a connection with High Priestess Thurinil of Langstrand she returned to waiting within Shadowhill until Thurinil had heard that William Lovie III. had returned from Westbridge. Characteristics Personality History Early History Bloodlust After the defeat of Gondor and the rise of House Terrick in the new State of Rhunian it was Jaeden Terrick that would begin to fantasize about murder all the time eventually leading to him killing a peasent of which he was discovered for but his father covered this up to protect him, but this would lead to a split again among the family as many wanted Jaeden to be harshly punished for what he had done. Losing Control Jaeden would continue his killing following this but would silently be protected by his father of whom knew what his son was but was unwilling to turn against him and this led to an ever increasing body count by Jaeden of whom had increasingly no control over his bloodlust. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Marriage Having been released and rejoined his family it was Eithedir who would be married to Seri-Relisia Terrick who was a prominent member now of the court of Lucerne having become a handmaiden to the Queen of Lucerne thus signalling a powerful marriage for Eithedir, but his secret castration led to him arranging a dramatic plan to isolate her following her arrival so that none would discover his great shame. Imprisonment During the bedding ceremony it was Eithedir who secretly brutalized Relisia and threatening her to secrecy he took over control of a small holdfast on Edelhend Island naming it Shadowhill Estate and taking Relisia there he formed an all female estate with the only men who visited the estate being fellow eunuchs he had begun rallying to his side name. 'Family Members' House Terrick.png|Seri-Lelliyla Terrick - Mother|link=Seri-Lelliyla Terrick Teri-Jaeden Terrick.jpg|Teri-Jaeden Terrick - Brother|link=Teri-Jaeden Terrick Teri-Eithedir Crithor.jpg|Teri-Eithedir Crithor - Husband|link=Teri-Eithedir Crithor Relationships House Terrick.png|Seri-Lelliyla Terrick - Family|link=Seri-Lelliyla Terrick William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Lover|link=William Lovie III. Bella Swan Cover3.jpg|Bella Swan - Friend|link=Bella Swan Teri-Eithedir Crithor.jpg|Teri-Eithedir Crithor - Enemy|link=Teri-Eithedir Crithor Category:Concubine of William Lovie III. Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:Atlantian Category:House Terrick